


Q&A

by zmaj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmaj/pseuds/zmaj
Summary: Levi looks right into Erwin's eyes and says very quietly and very slowly: “You will answer my questions.”





	Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> I fell down a hole and can't get out.  
> This is a work in progress, I have more.  
> I need friends, talk to me about old men in love.

He seethes. Grabs the knife Erwin forgot to take away from him, jumps the table -- his ankle be damned -- and presses the knife right into aorta. Seconds away from taking a man’s life.

He looks right into Erwin's eyes and says very quietly and very slowly: “You will answer my questions.”

Erwin doesn’t even blink. He raises his hands and Levi puts more pressure. Erwin swallows. Good.

“Anybody hired you?”

“No.”

“You were tailing me on purpose?”

“Yes.”

“Since when?”

“When,” Levi repeats, twisting the knife just enough so that few red drops stain Erwin’s collar.

“Four. Four months ago.”

“Why?”

Erwin watches him. Then he answers carefully. “You’re an important asset to my team.”

“Give me one reason not to push this knife deeper and open your big-ass neck. I am not a thing to be owned.”

“No, you are not. And I’ve told you why.” Erwin says.

_Because I know where he hides your family._

“Where.” Levi says.

Erwin sighs. He fucking sighs as if he is telling a child not to drop food on the floor and not being threatened with knife as he really is. “Sit down. I will explain my part of the deal. After you finish it successfully, I will bring them to you.”

Levi puts away the knife and takes one step back. His back is flat against the brick wall. Not the window, not the bookshelf. The wall. He lowers his arms, knife still in his hand. He leans against the wall, weight on his right foot.

“It isn’t called a deal if you’re blackmailing me.”

Erwin nods. His eyes are all cold business. He takes a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and presses it lightly against his neck. “I’d rather think of it as a deal we can mutually benefit from.”

“You think a lot,” Levi says. “And you demand much more. Trust.”

“I swear--”

Levi inhales sharply. “Don’t,” he interrupts him. “Tell me what you want from me.”

Erwin sits down and opens his second drawer, rustling around files. He takes the one in the middle, a mundane yellow one, a word _C_ _onfidential_ facing the wooden table. He slides it gently to the other side, waiting for Levi to pick it up.

_It is just this one job._


End file.
